


Meandered To You

by franlehanne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Multi, Progressive, Short, Universe Alterations, VictUuri, cuteness, idek like, may include otayuri, otayuri - Freeform, the show from another angle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franlehanne/pseuds/franlehanne
Summary: "Victor meandered through life, he wanted to skate- he's skating. He wanted to compete- he's up there. He wanted to be a star- he is the star. But where does he meander next? His whole life had been an almost effortless wander from one thing to the next, he begged for something to work for. And god did he have to work hard this time.Victor thought it'd be easy to win over Yuuri. The guy practically flaunted himself at Victor at the banquet. But this time it was different for Victor, yuuri wasn't only a cute as hell Japanese skater, but he was also a complex bundle of emotions Victor didn't know to even start comprehending, didn't know how to build him back up."smol fanfic thing going through the events of the show basically... alll with victors POV. goes through different feelings and such and its with a small twist- Yuuri does not want to skate





	

**Enthralled**

 

  
The sun in St Petersburg was somewhat glorious, just as Victor liked it. He felt it flood through his window and caress his back slowly. Today- he was probably going to stake, try and think of something that would impress the judges and the crowd. But there was nothing new he could do. Victor felt like he'd exhausted every fibre of his being with trying to think up something new and fresh for his skating, he'd played the hopeless romantic, played the prince and princess, played the hero and the villain- he'd even shown his true colours as the sad skating star trapped in this prison he'd built himself. Of course, it was an act. It was a skating routine sure, that's what the world thought- a very convincing routine.

  
Victor let out a long sigh before rolling and burying his hand in Makkachins fur. It saddened him more to know he may not have his companion for much longer, it was brilliant Makkachin had lived for three years longer than expected but, they could both feel their time was nearly up. The dog still gave his owner a smile, standing up to lick his face to try and draw out a giggle from Victor- which he luckily did. "Mhm, Makkachin~ lets go eat," Victor gave his dog one last pat before getting out of bed. Maybe he wouldn't skate today.  
He was out of his bedroom, in the kitchen for no more than five minutes before his phone rang. It was 10:23am, so pretty late in the morning for Victor to be waking up- which explained the phone call.

  
"Oi Victor," the voice on the other end spoke, through the answering machine as Victor had not cared to answer his phone. "When are you going to get your ass down here? Yakov wants to speak with you... pfft living legend can't even wake up for practice." the ice kitten gave a sigh " See you soon Victor." The phone cut off and Yuri's voice stopped filling Victors apartment. It was then Victors turn to sigh and he rubbed his forehead slowly. Victor really wasn't going to practice today.

  
The "living legend" of Russia chowed down on some bland branded material, before slipping into clothes that appeared somewhat comfortable. Victor let out probably his sixth sigh of the day, he was just tired.

  
Okay, he half enjoyed the spotlight, it was nice to be praised for something he 'enjoyed', but sometimes it was honestly a little too much for him. He half wished he'd never wandered into the skating rink that day, maybe he could've been an awesome astrophysicyst? Nah, he never got science. Skating was his easy route, his comfortable route. It allowed him to meet many people, like Chris and Georgi. And it allowed him to travel so far to places he never thought of going, so perhaps it wasn't so bad. But then, its was half bad- everyhint was half with Victor and he felt whole with Makkachin maybe, but then he barely even spent half his time with him.

  
Victor sat down with a light thud and lifted his legs, leaving a gap for Makka to slip in and nuzzle up to him. He heard his phone bleep a lewd sound which, luckily, was the text tone of only one individual. Victor picked up the phone, looking at the message.

  
" _everyone's going crazy Vitya, look!! its that drunk guy from the grand prix thing. hes so tubs its cute :3_ " Victor practically cringed at the use of 'cute' and ':3' from Chris, but proceeded to click on the link sent. He could kinda recall the events of the after party, and the 'drunk guy'. Yuuri Katsuki, japans finest figure skater. Victor was glad to have met him after the faux pau of a fan photo request, but Katsuki wasn't at ALL like he'd imagined, much to his and everyones amusement. Victor settled with Makka and watched the video sent, and after thirty or so seconds he was captured.

  
Victor knew the video had no music, but he could _feel_ the music; see it rolling off Yuuris movement, and hear it playing in his memory from when he performed it himself.

  
Thats when it clicked.

  
This guy had been _all over_ Victor, this video was filling his blank memories of the night. Victor remembered how Katsuki had asked him to be his coach, whilst grinding against him which surprisingly wasn't unsettling. Victor said he'd coach Yuuri if  Yuuri won the dance off, _which he did_. That was it. After finishing the video and liking it, Victor stood up- for once in the past however many years of his life he stood up 100% certain.

He strode his way into his bedroom and pulled out the first suitcase he could from uder his bed, heaving it onto his bed and unzipping it, filling it with any clothes he thought he could need. Heck, surely it'd be okay for him to send almost all his things over right? Yuuri wanted victor to be _his coach,_ surely that meant he could half move in. Victors giddy, happy smile appeared in his face and he let out a comforted hum.  He picked up his phone, to do a quick background check on where he was actually going- like hell he'd actually known before. Once he found the place, he found a relavent flight and probably would be able to get a decent car to drive the rest of the way. Makkachin tilted his head at his companion who finally had light in his eyes. Victor let out an almost laugh,

  
"Come on Makkachin, we're going to Hasetsu"

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shit like wow. sorry its kinda short  
> yeah idk how often updates will be but my insta is  
> @franlehanne  
> twitter is @FrancescaSalter  
> have fun!


End file.
